


A Favor For A Friend

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Omega-for-hire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things with her first client went so well, Darcy is totally down with doing this as a job thing. Thor has a favor to ask, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor For A Friend

Darcy had the world's smallest balcony off of her tiny apartment, which was just perfect. It had actually been the reason she'd passed up a slightly bigger (and cheaper) apartment, because it meant that one of her closest friends could come and go without any hassle.

Like now. She heard the glass door slide open and looked up from where she was sitting on her bed to see Thor letting himself into her apartment. He set Mew-Mew down by the sliding door and made sure it was securely shut before making his way over to her.

She turned her cheek up for him to kiss, and moved her feet up out of the way so he could sit down. “Hey.”

His lips brushed against her cheek, their softness surrounded by the slight prickle of his beard and mustache, and then he lowered himself to sit down on the bed by her legs. Blue eyes moved over her, slightly narrowed like he was studying her. “You smell of an Alpha.”

“Uh, yeah.” Darcy nodded. “Had my first client, just got back.” Her heat had only lasted five days, but she'd been stuck up there for another week and she'd ended up staying in Phil's room just because it was less awkward for everyone. He actually wasn't bad to hang out with even without the mad rush of hormones.

She wasn't surprised Thor could tell. He was actually one of the Alphas she'd considered having her first heat with, but in hindsight, choosing _not_ to had been a really good option. Because what had happened felt fucking _amazing_ , and it would be so easy to get attached to the idea of going through her heats naturally with one person. But now she was looking at it as an actual job thing.

He smiled at that, looking a little bit relieved. That was a bit odd. Had he been worried about her or something? “Were you treated well?”

“Yes.” Her eyes widened a little as she nodded. “Definitely.” It had been a trip. Phil had been nothing but solicitous of her. He'd insisted on working as much as he could, and at one point he'd asked her to come into his office just so that she could sit with him and he could breathe in her scent. Of course, he'd ended up knotting her sitting in the chair behind his desk, and Darcy tended to get a little loud when that happened. “By my client, anyway. I think everyone else was a little awkwarded out by the whole situation.”

“You are continuing in this work, then?” There was a certain earnestness to the question, like Thor wasn't just asking idly.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “The money's good. It's definitely better than soul-sucking office jobs for minimum wage while I work my way up the food chain.”

“Then I would ask a favor of you.” His eyes were serious, so intense she almost had to look away.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “Sure.”

He took her hand, her fingers disappearing under his. “An old friend of mine will be coming into rut soon.”

“Okay...” She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “Human friend or Asgardian friend?” Because he'd said _old_ friend, and she was pretty sure he hadn't been on Earth for long enough to consider anyone an _old_ friend.

“Heimdall, our Gatekeeper.”

Darcy vaguely remembered Jane mentioned Heimdall. He ran the Bifrost. She let out a long breath very slowly. “Okay... I'm willing to think about it, but I have a few questions.”

He looked relieved again. “Of course.”

“One, why wouldn't he just have a hook-up on Asgard?”

“It has been a long time since his last rut. The Omega who was with him the last time has since bonded with another, and given his position he finds it very difficult to court anyone.” It sounded like they'd actually discussed this, like Thor was providing her an answer that Heimdall had actually given to him.

“Fair. That's totally fair.” She looked around her studio apartment and sighed. “I hate to be _that_ person, but would this be a volunteer kind of thing?” Because while she would probably help _Thor_ on a volunteer basis, this was some other dude altogether.

He nodded solemnly. “You would be compensated for your time.”

It was Darcy's turn to nod. There was still something that was sticking in her mind, though. “But, like... Okay.” She sighed, staring down at where Thor's fingers covered her own. “I have one reservation. I don't know if you know this, but all of my clients down here have to sign a legally binding contract that includes pretty stiff penalties if they accidentally bond with me.” She looked up to see him nod. “I'm willing to bet that any contract I came up with wouldn't be legally binding on Asgard.” Not that she thought she'd be such a prize for an Asgardian, but, like, Loki probably would have just bonded with her just spite.

“He is sworn to his duty. Bonding with anyone, even such a lovely Omega such as yourself would take him from his duty.” His free hand came up to stroke the backs of his fingers along her cheekbone. “You have no need to worry on that measure.”

Darcy nodded. “Okay. So...” She looked up into his face. “How exactly would this work? I'd kinda want to meet him beforehand.”

“Of course.” He got to his feet, and he kept ahold on her hand to pull her up along with him. She pushed the laptop off of her legs as she got up off the bed, and let him lead her around it and back outside onto the balcony. He let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “Hold on tight.”

Wait, right now? She barely had time to wrap her arms around him before a shimmery white rainbowy tube thing swirled down around them. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the front of Thor's chest, and then it felt like she was being sucked through said tube. Right now.

Her feet jolted against a solid surface, and she stumbled a little against Thor before peeling herself away from his chest. His arm fell away, letting her turn and look around the room, eyes wide as she took everything in. It was exactly how Jane had described it, a large domey room with archways and a gigantic guy in gold armor in the middle with a sword that was probably bigger than she was.

“Darcy Lewis.” His voice sounded like a mountain probably would if it could talk.

“Just Darcy's fine.” She stared up at him. “You're Heimdall?” Like he could be anything else.

“Yes, my lady.” He stepped down the steps that led up to his little pedestal thingy, and when he stopped just in front of her he took her hand and brought it way up to his lips. Dude was huge. And hot, from what she could see through the front of his helmet. But, like, taller than Thor. That was saying something. And... golden eyes? Like, golden like his armor.

“Um, so I won't be ready for another heat for a couple of weeks.” She'd started the suppressants as soon as she'd finished the last one, and it was only supposed to be a monthly event. “So if we're really pressed for time you might wanna find someone else.”

He kept her hand, though dropped down to about more chest level- hers, not his- and now he was bowing over it. “That will suffice.”

“Okay. But, like, the whole suppressants thing? You're stuck up here, and they take a day to wear off.” Her eyebrows went up as she looked up at him. “Logistics?”

“I will send word.” He didn't actually care to elaborate on that any more.

“Right. Okay.” Darcy nodded. “Uh... Yeah. Okay. We can, um...” His eyes were definitely _gold_ , and they seemed to see right through her. “Will I be coming here?”

“Yes. Your home would barely contain me.” No, that was an excellent point. “I will send the Bifrost for you.”

“Okay. That works. But, like, do you have a house or something, 'cause this is a little...” Darcy looked around the big domey room that had absolutely no door and a clear view to what looked like some sort of palace down there on the other end. And she was willing to bet they had binoculars on Asgard, or telescopes, or some sort of digital, high-tech version of them.

“I will see to our privacy.”

Darcy stared up at him for a second before pulling her hand free. “Awesome. Okay, yeah. So I'll head back to Earth.” She pointed with both thumbs over to where Thor was still standing. “And you just let me know when I'll see you.” She pointed both index fingers at Heimdall.

He looked just a little bit like he was smiling, but she couldn't really tell. He walked back up to the big pedestal thing in the center of the room and stuck his gigantic sword into it. Darcy only briefly had time to think about inappropriate sword euphemisms before Thor took her hand to guide her through one of the arches.

 

* * *

 

Thor came by and let her know that Heimdall requested her presence in the next day or two. And the next time Darcy felt herself sucked through the rainbowy tube, she was completely alone. She stumbled again the floor suddenly jolted beneath her, and this time it was Heimdall's large hand on her arm that caught her.

She stared up at him. His golden irises were thin rings around pupils blown wide with his need. “Hey. Thanks.” She hadn't been around him long enough for the pheromones his rut made him exude to really affect her, but she could already feel the pull to him, smell his enticing, comforting scent. “We gonna hang out, or...” Because she didn't want to be in public when her body _did_ start responding to his pheromones and she tried to do something like climb him.

His hand slid down her arm until he caught her fingers in his. He brought her hand up towards him again, but this time instead of placing a mostly chaste kiss on the back of it, he brought her wrist up to his nose and nuzzled against her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Because _that_ felt just as good as when Phil had nuzzled into her neck, an intense stir of pleasure, and _that_ was completely unexpected.

She felt his lips curve up behind his hand. “Your blood already sings for an Alpha. Shall I show you?”

She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she was nodding anyway. He started to walk, keeping his pace slow so that she could keep up with him easily. There was a... horse? There was a horse waiting for them. Heimdall grasped her waist and lifted her up onto the giant horse before swinging himself up behind her.

One of his large hand held the reins, the other splayed across her belly. And this wasn't exactly comfortable. His golden armor was every bit as hard as it looked. But this was really probably the best option. The bridge leading to the palace was long, and taking the time to walk probably would have meant Darcy stopped to present herself to him halfway down. That thought sent a jolt of heat twisting through her.

His scent seemed to surround her, pressing in on her as they got closer and closer to the palace. It was almost a physical caress, the comforting weight of his scent.

They didn't go to the palace, instead they went around it. Darcy wasn't really paying attention as the streets went by, all of her attention was focused on the man behind her. At last he stopped, though, letting himself down before reaching up for her. She rested her hands against his shoulders for balance as he gently pulled her down from the horse.

There was a building, a door. He pushed it open and led her into a large room with high ceilings. They were stopping there, apparently. Heimdall had already pulled off his helmet and set it gently on a table that was tucked against the wall, and was now starting on his armor.

She stood there and watched, lower lip caught between her teeth. It took entirely _too long_ for him to get rid of all of the armor, putting it on an actual armor stand, and of course he was wearing clothes underneath it.

He came towards her, though, taking her hand and bringing up to nuzzle against her wrist again. A shiver went through her, and it was much easier to see his answering smile now that he wasn't wearing a helmet anymore. Definitely hot. Definitely. He looked a lot less imposing without the gigantic helmet on. “Come.”

She was more than willing to walk along beside him as he led the way through the house. He'd barely touched her and she could already feel the heat building in her body.

They came to a stop in a room with a large bed in it. Heimdall pulled her around to face him, his golden eyes tracing over her form through her clothes. His large hands settled at her waist, fingers slowly pulling the hem of her shirt up. When his fingers brushed against bare skin, Darcy couldn't stop the little gasp that slipped out as sparks of heat shot through her. She wanted more, needed more. “More,” came out on a whisper.

He pulled her shirt off, over her head. She'd worn sweats more for comfort than anything else. His thumbs hooked in the waistband, pushing them and her panties down over her hips and letting them fall. She toed off her shoes, kicking the clothes away from her until she stood bare in front of him.

That smile that sent heat through her, his hand slid around her hip to cup her ass. “You are truly lovely. Lie back.”

Not exactly what she'd been expecting, but Darcy crawled up onto the bed until she laid down with her head on the pillows. She watched him pull his tunic off and lay it across the foot of the bed. He was stacked. Obviously lifting gigantic swords and wearing a thousand pounds of armor was doing him a lot of favors.

He climbed on the bed after her, slinking slowly forward like a large predator. His hands braced on the bed on either side of her, and he bent down to press his lips gently against hers. A second kiss fell against her jaw, and then he nipped at the skin over her pulse point.

She let out a low moan, her head falling back and her eyes closing. She grabbed at his shoulders, fingers digging into the hard line of muscles.

He moved down, laying a line of kisses between her breasts and down over her stomach before he settled back to kneel between her legs. His hands settled on her calves and ran up the insides of her legs, pushing them apart. She gasped as he stroked over the insides of her thighs, her eyes locked on his, unable to look away.

His head lowered slowly, down towards her the apex of her thighs. Instead of making contact with her hot center, Heimdall nuzzled into the crease where her thigh met her body. She just about hit the ceiling. “Oh god!” When his lips brushed against her she moaned again as pure sensation jolted through her.

His mouth worked against the sensitive skin until she was writhing beneath him, unable to stay still. Her fingers twisted against the pillow above her head, eyes screwed shut. She felt like a live wire, her body running hot and cold with need. She could feel her pulse hammering against his lips. “Heimdall,” came out a desperate whimper. “Alpha!”

His hands shifted to her hips and he flipped her easily onto her stomach. Immediately Darcy brought up knees up under her, presenting herself for him. Expectation settled heavy around her. After a second he rested his hand against her hip, lining himself up with her slick opening. He pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself in her cunt.

He stilled when he was pressed up against her. She tried to buck back against him, but his arms slid around her waist, bringing up her up until her shoulders were pressed against the hard muscle of his chest. She whimpered again, the angle wasn't as deep this way, and she _needed_ so badly.

He began to fuck her, a slow, steady rhythm that tore her apart. She grabbed at his arms, babbling that she needed him, but he was relentless. She was mindless, rocking against him as much as she could, her hand flying back to grip at his ass and try and make him go faster.

It was endless. She was shaking and shuddering, her pussy making obscene squelching sounds from how desperately wet she was. At last, though, his movements started to get jerky. He pushed her forward, supporting her effortlessly with one arm around her waist as the other swept her hair back from her neck. His hips stilled, and when she felt his knot rolling up from the base of his cock, he clamped his teeth over the back of her neck.

Pleasure so intense it almost hurt ripped through her, forcing a scream up from her lungs. She tightened around him, her fingernails digging into his arms. On and on the pleasure rolled until she was limp in his arms. He pulled her back against him, his tone soothing as he said things she couldn't understand.

When she could speak again, Darcy patted at his arm. “I don't know if I can take another four days' worth of this.”

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back. His fingers combed through her hair, it was very soothing. “Your body will burn again. I won't hurt you, but I should be very surprised if you're able to walk.”

He probably wasn't wrong. Even still tied to him she felt a little jolt of heat at his words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series?


End file.
